


Finding Home: Part 1

by majesticduxk



Series: Finding Home (Akaashi/Bokuto/Kuroo) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Communication, Cuddles, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Dom Kuroo Tetsurou, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Littlespoon!Bokuto, M/M, Mild Injuries, Panic Attack, Sub Bokuto, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, Touching, Violence (Minor), cheating (not Bokuto), little spoon bokuto koutarou, pre-relationship Akaashi/Bokuto/Kuroo, softly submissive Bokuto, top!Bokuto (with Tendou)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Bokuto reaches his breaking point and finally leaves Tendou – it was well past time and he doesn’t feel sad at all, he has his whole life ahead of him! Although he shouldn’t be ready to move on quite yet, fate makes sure he goes straight to his best friends’ place.He knows it’s a bad idea until suddenly it’s the best thing that ever happened.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tendou Satori (past)
Series: Finding Home (Akaashi/Bokuto/Kuroo) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013007
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	Finding Home: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: the violence is in the first section, and although Bokuto has bruises that’s it and it’s over. The cheating is also very short, and I HATE cheating so much I am seriously shocked that I am even using it as a tag, but once again, it’s only in the first scene, and it's to drive this strange little story forward. Bokuto is weirdly well adjusted, and this is a fantasy fic, so *handwaves*. The focus is on Kuroo/Bokuto/Akaashi.

After another unsatisfying round of lovemaking, Bokuto knew he had to say something. After Tendou had come, he pushed Bokuto off, and complained long and loud. 

“How hard is it to fuck me properly, Bokuto? I mean, put some fucking energy into it, for fuck’s sake.”

The complaint wasn’t a new one, but it sucked every time. Bokuto didn’t _want_ to leave his partner unsatisfied – if nothing else it poked at his ego. And it’s not as if Tendou was open to a discussion, but still Bokuto persevered. He just couldn’t find the right words to ask for he wanted. It wasn’t that he was opposed to rough sex. In fact, he kinda loved the thought of it, just not when he was one being rough.

Tendou was very clear: he wanted Bokuto to fuck him long and hard and he tried – he really tried! – but it didn’t come naturally. He couldn’t get out of his head and enjoy it. But if Tendou wanted to be rough… maybe he could be on top? Truthfully, he got a little hard thinking about being held down and made to just take it. (In a very hidden corner of his mind, he refused to acknowledge that the ones holding him down weren’t Tendou at all. Which is why he’d recently kept his distance from his best friends. If he wasn’t around them, he didn’t think about them. At least, not as much). 

Anyway, he didn’t think that was quite what Tendou wanted, but if Tendou was willing to compromise and just _try_ , then this could work. _They_ could work.

Of course, Tendou had never indicated he wanted anything other than Bokuto to fuck him, and say what you like about Tendou, he definitely wasn’t backwards in demanding what he wanted and ignoring what Bokuto wanted. Unfortunately for their relationship, Bokuto just couldn’t do it. It just wasn’t what he was. 

For some reason, Bokuto was feeling a little sparkle of positivity. Change was in the air, and when he got back from work, he’d ask Tendou if he would fuck him instead. Ignoring the little feeling of panic that shot through him, Bokuto also ignored the little voice asking if he really wanted _Tendou_ inside him, the little voice that told him there were other people who he would prefer. Bokuto was good at ignoring that little voice – it was wrong.

“I gotta go,” he said softly, leaning over to give Tendou a gentle kiss. Which was of course rebuffed. “I’ll be back later, and we can talk about it then. I… I have an idea for something we might try. Something we might both like.”

Ignoring his overtures, Tendou grabbed his phone and turned his back to Bokuto. Not for the first time, Bokuto wondered if this relationship was worth it. 

~o~

Twelve hours later, after an exhausting and downright demoralizing day of training, Bokuto stood at the front door and tried to calm the terrible feeling in his tummy. It would be fine. This was something he wanted. He just had to tell Tendou. This was for them.

At least that’s what he told himself. Instead when he found Tendou fucking Sugawara in the kitchen. 

“Hi, Suga. It’s been a while, yeah? I’ll just get out of your way.”

It should have hurt more, Bokuto reflected, as he grabbed a suitcase and started packing his things. Afterall, Bokuto had been 100% committed to his relationship. Well… No, no. He’d definitely done everything he could. For some reason it wasn’t a surprise though. Perhaps he’d been heading this way anyway. Try as he might, it was impossible to totally ignore the constant anxiety and lack of trust. Jesus! When he described it like that, why the hell had he stuck around? Maybe it was pride? He hadn’t wanted to admit how fucked up his relationship was, because there were two people to make things not work, but now that Tendou had _cheated_ … 

A relieved chuckle burst from him. God! Bokuto felt so light! He could leave! And it wasn’t because _he_ had done something wrong! This was a clear-cut ending, and now that he accepted that it was really over, he actually felt his anxiety melt away and his body lighten. A pressure moved off his chest, and he grew taller. 

Wow! This was a _good_ thing! He felt… he felt happy! When was the last time he’d felt like this?

Kuroo and Akaashi were always telling he deserved to be happy. They never pried exactly, and he’d always been very careful not to admit anything was wrong, but Bokuto was pretty sure that they both knew. They hadn’t pushed Bokuto to leave Tendou, they’d been very careful about that, but he’d have to be even more stupid than he was to not know they thought he should get out. 

_Was my pride so important?_ , he wondered, as he made sure he had all the essential things. _Or was I avoiding something else?_

Unbidden, the image from this morning returned. Two people… holding him down. 

Shaking his head, Bokuto dispelled the image. No. Not ever. His own broken relationship was enough, he wouldn’t fuck up another. Kuroo and Akaashi were so important to him, he couldn’t even bear the thought of losing them. Pausing, socks in hand, Bokuto considered that thought: the friendship with his best friends was more important to him than his relationship with Tendou. Damn, he was more fucked up than he thought!

Deciding to push the feelings away. Bokuto ignored everything and got back to packing. It was pretty sad that it only took ten minutes to pack his life up into a suitcase. Was that really all? Oh yeah, the bed stash. Getting down on his knees, he pulled everything out from under the bed. Mainly it was rubbish and clothes, but there was Bokuto’s box of important paperwork. Wouldn’t do to forget that! Opening the suitcase, he crammed it under the volleyball uniforms, then headed to the bathroom-

-where he realised he really didn’t want anything. Everything was Tendou’s choice, and since they had different tastes in just about everything... He could replace his toothbrush, and he’d just buy new towels. Bokuto actually had everything he needed to start his life anew! 

Bounding back to the bedroom, he grabbed the suitcase handle, only to feel something smash into his shoulder. 

“Fuck!” 

Blinking tears from his eyes, Bokuto stumbled against the bed. Sliding to his knees, he attempted to breath through the pain in his shoulder. Fuck! He hadn’t been hurt like that in a while. Rotating his shoulder, Bokuto was pretty sure it was just bruised. But what had happened? Turning around, Tendou was there, a lamp in his hand. Had… had he just hit Bokuto in the shoulder with the lamp?

“Tendou! What, what are you doing?”

“The better question, Bokuto, is what the fuck are you doing?”

Mouth dropping, Bokuto stared at him for a few moments. Had Tendou always been this thick? “Leaving?”

Throwing his head back, Tendou laughed. “Really? Over this? Face it, Bokuto, the only reason I cheated is because of you. You’re a pathetic person, and an even worse fuck. I don’t ask for much, and you can’t even give me what I need, so what use are you going to be to anyone? Who else would want you?”

It was obviously meant to hurt. Tendou had always had a mean way with words. But for once, for just this once Bokuto wasn’t affected. In fact, he was downright calm about it.

“I think what you mean is we can’t give each other what we need. And instead of discussing it like adults, like I’ve been trying to do for ages, you went and cheated. And that’s fine. Absolutely fine. I mean, it’s not fine, of course it’s not, but it’s clearly shown me this isn’t worth working out. And you know what? I don’t want to work it out! I’ve tried, I’ve tried so hard, but I’ve also enough. Of this. Of us. Of you. I deserve better than this, so-“

Bokuto’s fine words were cut off as Tendou’s fist caught him in the side of the face. It wasn’t really hard, but Bokuto tripped, and landed heavily on his right hand, the impact going through his arm straight into that shoulder. He probably whimpered, but Tendou was too busy screaming at him. Distantly, Bokuto thought he should probably stand up for himself, stand up and yell back, he knew that. But he just couldn’t. Instead he wrapped his hands around his head and waited until Tendou stopped. 

When Tendou had had enough, he glared down at Bokuto, red eyes shining maliciously. 

“You’ll probably run off to Kuroo and Akaashi now. Not that you’ll have any luck there. They’re happy together, with you space for you. And you? You’re useless. When they reject you, don’t bother coming back, Bokuto. I’m done with you.”

And that was their goodbye. 

~o~

It took more than a few minutes for Bokuto to find his feet. And he was shaky. Adrenaline and shock, he realised at the back of his mind. But that just pushed him to get out. When he finally looked at the door, Sugawara was there, looking horrified. 

“Bokuto, I didn’t-“

“Hey, hey, hey! It’s okay Suga. I mean… no. Not it’s not actually okay, but I gotta say, you and me? Bad taste in men. Take it from a bro, and get away from Tendou. He’s not in a great space right now.”

Hazel eyes met gold, and Sugawara nodded. 

“Is there anything-“

Bokuto laughed. “No, no. I’m okay. I’ll… yeah. I’m okay. See you round, Suga.”

And with a cheery wave, Bokuto was out. 

Ten minutes later though, he was a street corner somewhere having a panic attack. 

~o~

“Kuroo-san…”

Kuroo ignored Akaashi’s tone. Akaashi was getting frustrated, and it wasn’t like he _wasn’t_ but-

“We need a third, Tetsurou.”

Ugh. The full name. Fine. Although this really wasn’t the time or place. This _really_ wasn’t the time or place. In fact, it was strange that Akaashi would want to have such a private conversation in such a public venue. 

Okay, no, it wasn’t strange, it was Kuroo’s fault, because if he was being fair, he’d avoided this conversation for weeks. Perhaps months. And since they were out in public, at one of Akaashi’s work events no less, Kuroo couldn’t walk away like he wanted too. Putting down his drink, he turned to face his partner. 

“Keiji, I _know_. I know this. I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I know that we need someone to balance us out, okay? But the only one-“

Sighing, Akaashi looked away. Kuroo’s heart clenched. Had he completely misread this? Maybe Akaashi wasn’t in love with Bokuto! 

“Do… do you not want-“ Oh, god! Kuroo’s heart was breaking, actually breaking, even thinking about it. He couldn’t say the words.

“Shhhh. Shhhh, my love.” Akaashi pulled Kuroo against him. “It’s not that. I love Bokuto-san too. No! Don’t interrupt me. I love him. And yes, I can see him with us. I want him with us. But he is-” 

Akaashi wasn’t sure what word to pick. He was fairly sure that Bokuto wasn’t _happy_ with Tendou, but at the same time, he never complained, and when ever Kuroo, bless his interfering soul, tried to hint that Bokuto could think about moving on, Bokuto just laughed and changed the subject. 

“He’s with Tendou,” Akaashi finally decided upon. “And we both know Bokuto. He doesn’t do anything half-heartedly. He will do his best to make his partner happy, and make the relationship work and-“

“I want that! I want that with _us_. I know we need someone else, Keiji, but you and Kou are the only ones I want.” Not that it was likely. Even though Kuroo tried to hide how much he wanted his best friend, Bokuto obviously knew something was up. He’d been avoiding the both of them for a few weeks, and that wasn’t fair for Akaashi.

Sighing, Akaashi put an arm around Kuroo’s waist and pulled him closer. They did need someone else. They needed someone who would submit, rather than fight. Someone who would willingly go to their knees, and who they could both find their release in. Someone who they could love and spoil and adore, but also fuck and dominate. Someone who would work perfectly in the middle of them. It wasn’t like Kuroo was wrong. In a very hidden away corner of his mind, of course Akaashi imagined Bokuto. With his beautiful eyes, and his expressive smile. With his hair and his thighs, and an ass that was just-

“This conversation isn’t over, Kuroo.” Akaashi dropped a soft kiss on Kuroo’s temple. “But it is over for now. Please don’t run away from me next time I try to discuss it at home, otherwise I will be forced to find another public event. And neither of us want that.” Glancing at his watch, Akaashi made a face. “I have to go mingle. We’ll still be here for at least two hours, but we’ll go as soon as I can politely leave, okay?”

Nodding, Kuroo kissed his partner on the cheek and sent him off to mingle with the other authors. It was then his phone buzzed. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw a message from Bokuto. The fates sure worked in mysterious ways…

_  
Heyheyhey! I need a place to stay for a few days! Can I crash at yours? (ﾟ∀ﾟ人) (ﾟ∀ﾟ人) (ﾟ∀ﾟ人)_

That was more than a little concerning. To go from nothing to asking to stay for days? Had something happened? But Bo had been flighty recently, and Kuroo didn’t want to scare him away, so hard as it was, he reigned in his curiosity.

_  
Sure thing babe. Akaashi and I are out for another couple of hours, but you still have a spare key right? Head in, make yourself at home. If you get tired, crash in the spare room and we’ll talk in the morning._

The answering text was almost immediate. 

_  
Tetttttttttttttttsuuuuuuuu thank youuuuuuuuuuuu (っ´▽｀)っ(っ´▽｀)っ(っ´▽｀)っ_

Laughing, Kuroo put his phone away. At that moment Akaashi returned. Raising an eyebrow in question, he waited. 

“Bo’s staying the night. Maybe for a few days.”

Akaashi frowned. 

“Hey, I didn’t say anything! Seriously, he texted me just after you left. I’ve told him to crash in the spare room and we’ll talk tomorrow.”

“This isn’t a good thing, Kuroo.” Akaashi was also well aware that Bokuto had been keeping away recently.

Kuroo waved a hand, even though he agreed. “I know, I know, but this could be the start of something-“

“Kuroo-“

“I _know!_. Don’t shoot down my dreams, babe. And even if it’s not the beginning of our big love affair, it’s been ages since he’s been round and I miss one of my best friends! So, I’m gonna just enjoy the company. As for the rest? Well, a boy can dream, so let’s just wait and see.”

And how could Akaashi disagree with that?

~0~

When he left the house, Bokuto had no intention of going to Kuroo and Akaashi’s place. When he’d left Tendou’s for the last time, his mind had been somewhat blank: he just needed to get out and he needed to get out fast. It was only when he’d put some distance behind him, that he started thinking of what to do next, and of _course_ he thought of going to his very best friends while he licked his wounds.  
He knew they’d say yes, but… but that was probably bad news. Bad news for them. He’d always liked his friends, and even while he was with Tendou, he’d thought about them inappropriately. While he was with Tendou! And that wasn’t the sort of person Bokuto was, so even though he knew he hurt them, he’d kept his distance, and now that he was newly single, he wasn’t going to wreck another relationship. His own was enough of a burning dumpster fire.

Once he’d decided he wasn’t going to inflict his presence on Kuroo and Akaashi, he needed to figure out what to do next. His initial plan was to check into a hotel for a few days, and try to sort out his life. But then, as he stood there, ready to step into the future, it all sort of… hit him, and he had a panic attack in the middle of the street. 

That was embarrassing, even for him. 

An obasan found him hyperventilating and shaking, and she seemed to know what to do. After ushering him into a coffee shop, she set a cup of tea in front of him, and then sat beside him, chattering about anything and everything until the shaking stopped. She then interrogated him! The 180 from sweet old auntie to criminal investigator had Bokuto’s head spinning. He’d been too shocked to hide the truth, and after hearing his sorry story she told him point blank that he was not going to a hotel alone, and did he have any friends he could stay with. 

And then she watched as he texted Kuroo. 

Nodding approvingly, the obasan packed him dinner to go, put him in the taxi, and told him to come back when he was feeling better. 

Which is how he found himself standing in front of Kuroo and Akaashi’s door. The fact that he was here was just shock. There was no way a little old obasan could have bullied him otherwise. Especially because he knew it was the wrong thing to do. Now that he was here, he felt like he shouldn’t be. 

He was a grown man, who should be able to take care of himself. The fact that he couldn’t, the fact that he wanted to be here, had him crying again. By the time he made it inside, he was sobbing, thinking about how he just wanted to Kuroo to be sitting on the sofa, so he could lie with his head in his lap, while Kuroo stroked his hair. Akaashi would too – he’d drop a kiss on the top of Bokuto’s head, then snog Kuroo while Bokuto watched through lazy eyes, then make dinner. 

Stupid feelings. He shouldn’t have come. He really, really shouldn’t have come. In fact, he should leave, and- Bokuto’s phone buzzed in his hand. 

_  
Keiji got out early! We’re blowing the popsicle stand. See you soon!_

Crap! Crap!! This timing was definitely the worst ever.

_  
Hey bro. I just realised it’d be better to stay somewhere else so don’t worry! I’ll catch up soon!”_

Of course his phone rang then. 

“Bokuto, you are going to be sitting on your ass on the sofa when we get home in… I dunno. Definitely less than 15 minutes and, what? Akaashi, hang-“

“Bokuto-san? Have you already left?”

“Uhhh…” _Just say yes!_ he told himself. _Just say yes!_. Why was it so hard to lie?

“I see. Then as Kuroo-san says, we will expect you to be in the lounge room.”

“Wait! ‘Kaashi! I’m just on my way out-“

“Which means you are not gone. Which means you will be on the sofa. Which means we will both see you soon.”

And then he hung up! Akaashi, who was normally the most proper and polite, hung up on Bokuto! He could scream! What was he supposed to do now? Grabbing his bag (he left the food in the fridge. It could be a thank you for intruding and making life difficult), he rushed back out the door. But as the door slammed shut behind me, he could recall with painful clarity his keys – which were right on top of the refrigerator. 

Nooooooooooo. Facing the door, Bokuto let his head drop with a _thump_. Really? _Really_? Could this day get any worse? Anxiety thrumming through his body, Bokuto placed his suitcase by the door and started pacing. Even though he probably looked incredibly suspicious, he couldn’t stand still. But with movement came pain. Why the hell was _walking_ hurting? Oh yeah - how could he have forgotten that Tendou hit him? It must have been adrenalin, he thought distantly, it was affecting his memory. 

Now though, his face started aching and his shoulder started throbbing and all those little places where he’d pushed himself into the bed started hurting. When ‘Kaashi and Kuroo saw those, they’d ask so many questions and Bokuto wasn’t ready to talk. Damn it! He should have just said he was already gone and that would have made everything simpler. But no! Nothing about being with his best friends was simple. And if he really did leave, then they would both be really mad the next time they saw him, especially since his keys were still inside, so they’d know he’d been in there, and he didn’t like it when they were mad at him and-

“Bo? What are you still doing out the front? Didn’t we tell you to wait inside?”

 _Craaaaaaap_. Had he really been out here for that long? Mustering his strength, Bokuto looked away, while saying, “Sorry, Kuroo, I just, I really-“

“Look at me, bro.” 

Kuroo’s voice was jovial, but Bokuto could hear the edge. He’d forgotten how much Kuroo didn’t like it when Bokuto ignored what he said. Turning slowly, Bokuto tried to keep his face in shadow, but going by Kuroo’s wide eyed stare, he failed. 

“Bokuto Koutarou, what the hell happened to your face?”

Wincing at the tone – full names were never a good thing - Bokuto went to move away but Kuroo already had one hand behind his head, fingers gripping his hair as he tipped Bokuto’s head back. Even though Kuroo was staring at his face, and he heard Akaashi’s quiet gasp, for some weird reason, Bokuto felt himself relax. 

“Ah, Tets, it’s not, I just-“

“We’re not having this conversation here. Inside every- Bokuto-san? Is this your bag? How long are you staying for?”

It was a perfect opportunity! Bokuto grabbed it with both hands.

“Seriously, ‘Kaashi, I can just go somewhere else-“

“The only place you are going, Kou, is inside. Keiji, I’ll bring Bo in, you take his bag.”

And with that, Bokuto was marched into the house. Kuroo sat on the sofa, pulling Bokuto down beside him, and Akaashi drifted off to the kitchen to make tea. Even though he was shaking with nerves, it was calming. In a weird twist of fate, that was terrible for his heart, it was pretty close to his fantasy from earlier. That was as disconcerting as it was amazing. 

Even more disconcerting, when he shifted his head to look at Kuroo, Kuroo’s eyes were boring into him. 

“Ahhhh, Tets?”

“What happened tonight?”

Sticking out his lower lip, Bokuto scowled. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

It was true. He didn’t. It was the whole reason he was trying to leave before they got home. He knew how stupid it was, hell, he knew how stupid he was. He was an adult, albeit a fairly incompetent one. He shouldn’t need his best friends picking up after him all the time. He really shouldn’t have come here. Life is hard, and he’s embarrassed, and he should feel so much more upset about his break-up than he does (he can’t even do that right!), but he hasn’t even thought of Tendou all night! Bokuto can feel every part of him start to droop. 

He really doesn’t want to be here. 

But he is. And Kuroo is staring at him in that way he has that makes it very hard to ignore him and he can even though Akaashi is out of the room, Bokuto can feel his interest too. And really? Bokuto just isn’t that strong and eventually, he rolls. 

“I broke up with Tendou.”

From in the kitchen, Akaashi drops something. The sound of broken crockery pulls Bokuto’s focus, but Kuroo is quick to draw him back. 

“Uh uh, Bo. Eyes on me.”

Reluctantly, Bokuto faces Kuroo again. He feels twitchy under the gaze. Finally, Kuroo speaks. 

“Where else are you hurt?”

Oh. That’s a surprise. “I thought you were going to ask about Tendou.” 

Of course Bokuto blurts out the first thing that crosses his mind, and Kuroo, being the strange man that he is, smiles at him. 

“We’re definitely going to talk about Tendou, but for now I can see that you’re holding your arm, and you’ve got a busted lip.” Kuroo looks at him thoughtfully before shaking his head. “You know what? Shirt off. Pants too. I don’t trust you to tell me the truth right now, so I’m gonna check for myself. Do you need help undressing?”

What the hell? What does Kuroo think he’s doing? Before he can voice his dissent though, he’s pulled to his feet, and Kuroo is helping him take his shirt off. He can’t help but hiss as he tries to move his arm. Kuroo’s hands are gentle as he removes the offending garment, though his expression is furious. Kuroo’s hand on his hip encourages him to turn around. 

“Oh god, Kou, that shoulder doesn’t look good. It’s pretty badly bruised. I think we should go to a doctor and get it checked out.”

Twisting his head around, Bokuto attempted to see his own back. He failed. 

“Nah, it’s cool, bro. It hurts, but it’s just bruising. I’m hoping to go to training on Monday and-“

“You will do no such thing.” 

Holy fuck. Kuroo’s voice! Bokuto wanted to hug him and agree to anything he said. He was stronger than that though. 

“Tets-”

“I’m not going to hear any arguments about this. Tomorrow I’ll take you to get it checked out, and then based on what the doctor says, you’ll let the coach know.”

“Kuroooooooooooo.”

The bastard ignored Bokuto’s whine. 

“But for now, let’s get those pants off you.”

And yes, Bokuto blushed. “Tets, I can’t! You have a boyfriend-“

Rolling his eyes, Kuroo’s hands went to the buttons at Bokuto’s waist. 

“I’m not going to fuck you tonight, Kou. We’ll have to talk about that first.“

“Wait, what?”

“Tetsurou! That is not the part of the conversation that comes first.”

“Wait, _what_? Akaashi?”

Bokuto’s head was spinning. 

“Obviously Tendou hit me harder than I thought.”

Bokuto thought he’d been quiet, but from the way Kuroo and Akaashi’s eyes lasered into him, it wasn’t quite enough. Kuroo’s mouth firmed, and with quick fingers he undid Bokuto’s pants, and pulled them down past his hips, where gravity took over and did the rest. 

“Kuroo!”

Not wanting to be the only one semi naked, Bokuto leant down to grab his pants, only to freeze as Akashi moved in behind his ass, pressing himself against Bokuto. He stumbled forward, but Kuroo was there, and Bokuto’s face ending up right next to his hard dick. 

Bokuto had no freaking idea what to do. Why did they move? And why didn’t they move now? Once again, something weird was happening. This whole freaking day was weird. It started weirdly bad, but became weirdly good. It was all, however, weird. 

“Uh… guys?”

Of course it was now that they decided to ignore him and talk to each other. 

“You have to admit it feels good, Keiji.” Kuroo sounded all sorts of pleased with himself. And then he ran a hand through Bokuto’s hair, tugging it. It felt so nice he almost purred. 

“That’s not the issue, and you know it. And we can’t stay here long anyway. Bokuto-san is injured and-“

“Damn, that’s right, sorry, Bo! It was just hard to think straight when I finally got you close to my dick. Here, let me help you up.”

And he did, but it pushed him back against Akaashi, whose dick was also hard and pressed against Bokuto’s ass. 

“Ummmm.”

And it was in this wonderfully comfortable, terrifyingly uncomfortable position that they decided to have a conversation. 

“We wanna have sex with you,” Kuroo told him plainly. “Keiji and I love each other very much, but we are both…” 

Kuroo blushed slightly, and rubbed at the back of his neck. What could make Kuroo embarrassed, Bokuto wondered? They’d already stripped him and were pressing against him. Surely there was nothing more embarrassing than that?

Smiling at his partner, Akaashi leant across Bokuto’s shoulder and waited for Kuroo to lean down so they could share a filthy kiss. Bokuto hoped he moaned in his mental voice. 

“What Tetsurou is trying to say, is that yes, we both want to have sex with you, but we both want you to be _ours_ as well. We’re not looking for a one-night stand, Bokuto-san. We’re looking for another partner, our third. In case you weren’t aware,” and Akaashi pushed himself more firmly against Bokuto’s ass, “we are both very dominant. We both want the same thing in a partner, but since we, Kuroo and I, are so similar, our relationship is not as satisfying as it could be.”

“We both want to take charge,” Kuroo added. “In and out of the bedroom.”

Bokuto frowned. “Okay? I mean, I don’t really know what that means or what you want from me.”

Sharing a look, Akaashi and Kuroo urged Bokuto to the sofa, snuggling up to either side of him. It felt warm. And nice. And safe. Really safe. Kuroo slipped one arm around Bokuto’s waist, while Akaashi gripped his thigh. 

“Bo, have you ever dreamed of having sex with us?”

It was Bokuto’s turn to blush. 

“Not… not exactly?”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him. “Why does that sound like a question?”

Shrugging his non-sore shoulder, Bokuto looked at Akaashi. Who was leaning forward and looking interested. Bokuto realised that it wasn’t just the conversation that was making him uncomfortable, it was the fact that Kuroo and Akaashi were actually interested in what he had to say. When was the last time that Tendou had listened to him? 

“Are you uncomfortable, Bokuto-san?”

Akaashi’s voice was soft, and Bokuto immediately went to deny it, but was stopped by an upraised hand. 

“Your honesty is very important. Tetsurou and I are interested – more than interested in you. We want a relationship with you. And it’s going to be challenging. We are going to ask for a lot from you, but first and foremost, your honesty. So, I’ll ask you again: are you uncomfortable?”

Shoulders drooping, Bokuto nodded. “But not just because of the uh… topic. It’s just… Tendou and I… didn’t really talk. Not properly and not for ages. He either complained about everything, or ignored me and I knew that our communication was fucked, but I still wanted to work on it. Because that’s what you do in a relationship write? And then just this morning, I was like, right, our sex life isn’t working, and it’s making us unhappy – well, me unhappy, Tendou pissed off but he was always pissed off - but told him I’ve got an idea and – oh!” Bokuto’s eyes went comically wide. “I’m so sorry it’s not nice to talk about an ex, and damn, I’m sorry-“

“Bo. Bo! It’s okay.” Kuroo was back in his space, as close as he could possibly be. Bokuto could feel his every breath. “It’s true I don’t like hearing about Tendou, but that’s because he hurt you. Not just the bruises I see today, and believe me I am pissed about that, but this other shit too. The not listening and ignoring you. ‘Cos you’re important, babe. You’re really important, and what you think and feel is important too. So even though I don’t love hearing about Tendou, hearing about your sex life might help us here.”

Narrowing his eyes, Bokuto stared at Kuroo, who just grinned at him. 

“Ugh. Fine. I feel better, you can let me go now,” Bokuto informed Kuroo. Who just laughed and hauled him closer. 

“I don’t think so. I like having my hands on you.”

Bokuto couldn’t be bothered pretending he didn’t like it, so he snuggled in. 

“I mean, it’s sounds dumb, given how long we were together, but we just weren’t compatible in bed. I know that sex isn’t the be all and end all, but… Tendou likes rough, really rough sex, and I just, couldn’t give it to him. And he got mad, and that spilled out into everything else. Tendou can be mean when he’s unhappy.”

Over his head, Kuroo and Akaashi exchanged a glance. 

“You don’t like rough sex?”

Bokuto laughed. “It’s not that, I’m not opposed to it. I just… Tendou always wanted me to top, and I just wasn’t good at being rough on top. Not the way he wanted, but I tried! I really did! But I was thinking about it, and I thought if we switched it up it might work better for us, cos I kinda liked the thought of… well,” Bokuto blushed. He couldn’t say _being held down and fucked hard_ but judging by Kuroo’s leer and Akaashi’s satisfied smile, they guessed. “Anyway, I thought switching it up could work, and I was going to tell Tendou tonight, but when I walked in, he was fucking Sug- someone in the kitchen, and I just thought, I can’t deal with this shit, and I packed up and left. Aaaaaaaand-” for a moment, Bokuto wondered if he should tell them everything.

“And?” prompted Akaashi. 

And I should probably tell them everything, Bokuto decided. He was either in or he was out, and since this was his every dream and fantasy come true, he was so in. “And anyway, Tendou got pissed when he noticed I was leaving, but it was mainly yelling. I… uh… I don’t deal well with yelling, and then he left and when _I_ left I was going to get a hotel, but then I had a panic attack, and an obasan helped me, and she made me text you, and, well, here we are.”

“And here we are,” Akaashi echoed, before asking pointedly, “And if you made it to our house, why exactly were you outside when we got home?”

“Ahahahaha.” Bokuto ran a nervous hand through his hair. “Yeah that. Well, I figured I was actually being a pain. You were out, and I’m a grown man, you don’t need to look after my sorry ass. I didn’t mean to come anyway – the obasan was scary and bossy! So, I figured I should probably go, but then when I left, I left my keys on top of the fridge, and I was just trying to decide how much I needed them, and then you got back.”

Kuroo hummed thoughtfully. “There’s a lot I’m unhappy with, Kou. I don’t like it when you speak unkindly about yourself. I don’t like that it took a stranger for you to call us. I don’t like that you didn’t tell us immediately what had happened, and I don’t like it when you’re disobedient, Koutarou.” 

Oh wow. Kuroo sounded stern, like he meant it. The words weren’t anything special, in fact they were kinda bossy, but warmth pooled in his belly. He wouldn’t give in to it though! He wasn’t going to be a burden who needed looking after.

“I wasn’t even coming here in the first place! The obasan made me text!”

“Not winning you any points, babe.”

Kuroo still sounded unimpressed. And it was still hot. 

“There’s a clean slate, Kuroo,” Akaashi joined the conversation. “We weren’t together. We might not even get together-”

Bokuto’s stomach dropped. Hadn’t they just said they wanted him? Didn’t he say he wanted them back? He should have known. Bokuto wasn’t the type who got what he wanted. He knew it was too much to hope for. He must have made a sound because suddenly two sets of eyes were on him. 

“Babe, Bo, no! That’s not what Keiji meant! We wanted you. _We_ want _you_.”

“But you haven’t said you want us yet, Bokuto-san.”

What? He was sure he had? Irrelevant. He had to fix that up right away. “I do! I do want you! I know I don’t always have the right words, and I know I saw the wrong things, and I know I pushed you away, and I know I’m a mess-“

Kuroo stopped his negative spin with his mouth. Bokuto melted. As Kuroo pushed forward, Bokuto relaxed back, Akaashi stopping his fall and caging him in. Kuroo was all tongue and teeth, licking at Bokuto’s lips until they opened on a small gasp, at which point he pushed forward and plundered Bokuto’s mouth. He might have moaned. And then groaned as he moved his shoulder too much. That put a pretty sudden stop to everything.

“We’re not having sex tonight,” Akaashi informed him. 

What? Bokuto didn’t say anything, but he did send a pointed look at the tents in their pants.

“We’re not having sex until your arm is healed.”

And Akaashi, the bastard, laughed at how offended he looked. “That’s not to say we won’t do anything. For example, tonight you are going to sleep naked between Tetsurou and myself, and tomorrow we are going to start getting to know you.”

What did that even mean?

“I already know you,” Bokuto whined. “You’re my best friends.”

Kuroo loomed up behind him, biting at the base of his neck. “Yeah, but you need to get to know how we want to fuck you.”

Oh god. Bokuto thought he was going to explode. Just the words… but he had to be sure.

“I’m like… bigger than you. You and ‘Kaashi.”

Akaashi blinked at him. “And?”

“Aaaaaaaaand…” why was this so hard? He’d just told them about how he wanted to switch it up with Tendou. “And that’s why I was top with Tendou. Cos-“

“Bo, what the hell? What does size have to do with who fucks who? It’s not even about whose more dominant, although you will find in this relationship that Both Keiji and are more dominant than you and we’re going to fuck you. A lot.”

“Kuroo-san, you can’t be a little more delicate?”

“No, I can’t! This is Bokuto, who just told us he wanted to bottom to fucking _Tendou_ and this is something big for us! Bo, part of the reason Keiji and I struggle is because both of us want to fuck the other.”

Bokuto blinked. “Oh.” Oh, that made sense. They wanted each other. But then why would they have said they want Bokuto?

“ _Tetsurou_.”

Kuroo frowned, but waved an apology. 

“Bokuto-san, yes Kuroo and I love each other very much. But we know that our relationship will work best with a third person. A soft and submissive person that we can control.”

“But ‘Kaashi-“

“I know you want to be a good boy,” Akaashi just spoke over him. “I want you to be _our_ good boy, and I know that’s what you want too.”

Bokuto whined. Because he did! He really did. 

“But you don’t want to have sex tonight,” Bokuto clarified. 

Over his head, Kuroo and Akaashi exchanged a look. They knew they’d love nothing more than to mark and claim Bokuto tonight, so he was completely aware as to how loved he was, but they needed to go slow. He was injured. He’d just left a long-term partner. And he was emotionally worn out and exhausted. Something ridiculous was going through his brain as he seemed to deflate with each passing second. Akaashi nodded at Kuroo, who took the reins. 

Grabbing Bokuto’s chin, he tilted his head up and kissed him hard and dirty. Bokuto gasped in surprise and Kuroo took advantage, pressing his tongue in and plundering and Bokuto just relaxed under him. Akaashi took his weight, pressing into him, doing his best to avoid his injured shoulder, until Kuroo pulled back, still looking over shell shocked Bokuto. 

“We’re not fucking you tonight. Tonight, I’ll cuddle the fuck out of you on one side, while Keiji cuddles the fuck out of your other side. Tomorrow we go to the clinic and get your shoulder checked out. Then we’re going to get STD tests because I plan on fucking you in the raw. And then we’re going to sit down and talk this out like adults so that we are all on the same page. Then once we get the tests, and once your shoulder is given the all clear, you aren’t going to walk for a week.”

Bokuto gulped, and Akashi nuzzled his neck, kissing the mark Kuroo had left earlier. 

“Sounds like a good idea, doesn’t it, Kou? I think we should get you into bed, and we’ll get onto the rest tomorrow.”

~o~

Bokuto thought he’d have trouble sleeping that night. So much had happened, and his life had changed in the space of six hours. Yet here he was, cuddled up safely between his two best friends, two of his most favorite people in the whole world. 

Yeah, Bokuto thought it would be hard to fall asleep, but in no time at all, he was softly snoring. He was right where he dreamed of being.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I’ll prob write a part 2 where they actually have sex


End file.
